Of Jealously and Colds
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Tifa get jealous when Reno brings a date to the bar...RenoxTifa...One-Shot...R&R Please! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my eleventh fanfic...It's another RenoxTifa... It's not amazing but there you go! Oh and again, I want to make it clear that I am making the assumption within the context of the story that Tifa and Reno have become quite good friends. PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

The girl was certainly pretty. Even Tifa could see that. Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde, which flowed just past her shoulders, and her eyes were a piercing green. When she smiled it seemed to brighten the room, and her laugh was just as captivating. But that didn't mean the young bartender had to like her.

''Oh Reno! You're so funny!'' The girl laughed softly while leaning towards the Turk flirtatiously.

The red head brushed a strand of the blonde's hair away from her face and whispered something into her ear. If Reno had actually looked towards the bar, he'd have seen Tifa giving him such a death glare that it would have put fear into the heart of even Sephiroth.

_What does he think he's doing...right in front of me as well...well I'm not going to let him get the better of me...I refuse to get jealous...I absolutely refuse...I'm not jealous...nope...no way...not me... _She shook her head and muttered under her breath ''Who I am kidding...''

Reno always came alone to Seventh Heaven, so Tifa was surprised enough when she saw he'd brought someone else, and a girl no less. And she'd been even more shocked when he announced that the young female was in fact his date for the evening. A month ago Tifa wouldn't have cared less, in fact she'd have probably have thought it was sweet. But recently she'd grown a lot closer to the young Turk, and seeing him with another woman made her stomach feel like it was full of stones and her heart beat fiercely against her chest.

_Get a grip Tifa, he has a right to go on a date...he's never even said he likes me like that...I'm just a friend...that's all..._

She looked back over to Reno's table, only to wish she hadn't. He and his 'date' now seemed to be eating each others face's off.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him..._

Tifa was so consumed with her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Reno approach the bar.

''Yo...Tif...can I get a refill...Yo...Turk to Bartender?''

It was only when the red head whistled at her that she snapped out of it.

''Whatever Reno.'' She said quietly, but still loud enough for him to hear.

''Yo...someone's got their knickers in a twist...what's wrong with you?''

''Nothing.''

''Well there obliviously is...''

''Nope.'' She handed him his drink, ''Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?''

He smirked at her. ''...Are you jealous?'' She couldn't stand the fact that he seemed to be enjoying her frustration.

''No.''

''Don't be ashamed, it's perfectly natural. Listen I know she's pretty good-looking...but she isn't all that you know?''

''Oh really, what's wrong with her? Is she not dumb enough to be fooled into going home with you?''

''Hey! What is your problem exactly?''

''I don't have a problem Reno! I just don't enjoy watching two people play tonsil tennis! Now if you don't mind I have better things to do than stand around and talk to a pathetic, no good Turk like you!'' And with that she turned around and began putting away some glasses.

''Well if that's how you feel, I'll be on my way.'' Reno said shaking his head as he walked back to his table.

If he'd stayed he would have heard the young bartender start to cry softly.

_Oh Tifa, get a hold of yourself...it's Reno for crying out loud..you've got no reason to get so upset...you don't want him..you don't...do you?_

She turned around only to find Reno and his companion had left. Quickly wiping the tears from her face she walked over to collect their empty glasses, only to find the Turk had left his lighter on the seat.

_Better put this somewhere safe...he'll be pissed that he's left it here... _She gave it a small smile.._well at least it will put a stop to his smoking for a while...plus it means he'll have to come get it..._

_

* * *

_

The following evening Tifa was surprised when the young Turk didn't show, and the next night she was even more so. It was unlike him, and when over three days had passed and Reno was still nowhere to be seen she began to worry. Every time the bar door opened she'd look up hoping to be met with the image of that suited red head smiling at her.

Then one evening after the bar had closed and she could no longer take it, she made a decision to return the lighter herself. Grabbing her keys, she locked up the bar and began the journey to his flat. It wasn't that far, and Tifa knew the way pretty well seeing as she'd spent a couple of day's a few weeks back, feeding Reno's cat while he was away on some mission for Shin-Ra. As she approached his flat, she noticed a small light coming from the window.

_Well at least he's still alive...which means I can kill him for worrying me so much..._

She knocked on the door only to be met with three minutes of silence. She began to knock again when the door flew open to reveal a rather pale looking Reno wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

''Oh...Erm...Hi...Reno...'' Tifa was rather distracted with the sight of the nearly naked Turk.

''Yo...do you have any idea what time it is?'' He said sleepily.

''Well your light was on and I was...worried about you...you haven't been to the bar in days.''

''I've been ill...didn't want to pass it on to you.''

''Oh, that's...nice of you. How are you feeling now?''

''Been better. Well...was that all?''

''Erm, no, you left your lighter in my bar.'' She searched around in her pocket and pulled out the silver contraption.

''Yo...I wondered where I'd left that.''

As she passed it to him their hands brushed against each other, making Tifa flinch slightly.

''Oh and by the way...I wanting to apologise for having a go at you before. I had no right.''

He smiled at her. ''Don't worry about it. You...wanna to come in?''

''Erm, ok thanks...'' She had to squeeze past him to get through. Not that she minded one bit.

As they made their way to the lounge Tifa decided to ask Reno something she really wanted to know ''So...how did it go with your date after you left...I hope I didn't mess it up for you?''

''Nah, turns out she wasn't really my type.''

''Oh yeah? What was wrong with her?''

Reno grabbed Tifa's hand and pulled her to face him. ''She wasn't you.''

''...What?'' Her voice was soft and breathy.

''Listen...I'm useless when it comes to this sort of thing...''

''Reno...''

''Yo...just listen, otherwise I'll never say it...''

Tifa just nodded, her heart beating fast against her chest.

''The other night...when I was with that girl...I couldn't stop thinking about you. It made me realise something.'' He took a step closer to her, and stroked her cheek lightly ''...I think...I may be in love with you Tifa Lockhart. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out.''

Tifa's eye's grew wide as she realised what had just been said. A huge grin spread across her face, as she leaned in to kiss him. To her surprise he pushed her back.

''You'll catch my cold!''

''...Oh well'' She said softly, pulling him into her once again, this time their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

A few days later, the Turk was on his way back from work when his mobile began to ring. When he answered it Tifa's voice sounded hoarse and strained.

''Reno...I feel terrible and it's all your fault! What do you intend to do about it...?''

He smiled to himself. ''Yo...Don't worry, I'll come and look after you...After all what are boyfriends for?''


End file.
